Warriors Guild
Warrior's Guild History The warrior's guild was started by a band of knights who were fed up with their guild. They sought to make a guild where combat and brotherhood dictated their affairs. Among them , the first warriors, two took the reigns of leadership in the beginning. They were the mighty Ulf and Etrigan they fought hard and long and eventually forged the foundation of what would become the greatest guild in the history of Terris. The mighty Zir saw fit to make the guild his own as it operated upon much of the same principles that his temple was based upon. The glory of combat and adventure were what lead the guild to its present greatness. Ulf served not only has the GM of the Warriors guild but as Blade of Zir and bore the Tri-bladed sword, Bifrost. After the Ulf and Etrigan era, Forgrim found himself in the position of guild master. Forgrim is and always will be one of the greatest leaders in the history of the guild. During his first term as guild master, the entire guild rallied around him like none other. He showed the guild how great it could become; although, many years after his reign the guild would forget. It was during these first two eras that the warriors became known as the elite of terris. Through unparralleled fighting skills and camaraderie they proved themselves to be the best at any endeavor they wished to embark upon. Forgrim was reknowned as the greatest Huntmaster the guild had ever known and he still commands the highest regard and respect in the lands. His is a heart of fire and passion that is best seen on the battlefield with Thunderbolt flashing through the air. Chay was the first Warrior GM to ever be elected by the guild. She ran against great warriors such as Halbringer, Draxx and Portal. Chay took the election by a 97% landslide with Halbringer in a distant second. Under Chay, Arayana ran the mentor program she instituted while serving as a GL under Forgrim. Its main purpose was to teach warriors about the skills and techniques that would benefit them in their adventures through life. Having the favor of both the guild Patron and His sister, Kyria, Chay was given the gift of giving something permanent to the guild. She created 10 rooms to be added to the guild, including the bar. The warriors were the first to have Lord Zir's guiness and the new drink, Wyvern's Blood, within guild walls. Several new items were created, weapons of great power, as well as a few being gifted by Lady Kyria and Alexia for the Warriors. The tithe was the highest it had ever been, and through alliances made with other guilds, the Warriors had, and kept, control of the luck more than at any time in its history. As is usual in a guild based on survival of the fittest and culling, a battle broke out in the leadership. Arayana, claiming falsely that she co-ruled the guild, decided to try with the help of her husband Taltos, to try to wrest control of it from Chay. Arayana was fired from her position as GL by Chay and within 2 days set her plan into action. Most of the guild supported Chay, but Lord Zir grew angry with those who dared to try this action, and in rebuke and disgust He withdrew his patronage and took with Him not only their GM, who was His Blade and His chosen, but the rest of His elders and Blades. He also destroyed the plans for the items and shop which had been planned. Winning by margin of 7 guild votes Arayana was elected GM. Finding the task difficult, Arayana disappeared for quite some time only to have it rumored that she was murdered by someone. When the "murder" was blamed on another person wrongly, Forgrim came forward and claimed the guild for his own again by having slain the old GM. This reign lasted a matter of days as Kirala had taken over as guild patron and put her foot down on the impending rebellion. Kirala was reluctant and claimed that she only took us because no one else would. Her first act as our patron was to establish the warrior council. It was a council of guild elders who would run the guild as equals. Before setting the council in place, Kirala requested Chay to return to the guild to serve on the Council and act as an aide to her since she had not been a Warrior before taking over the patronage of the guild. Chay accepted with the understanding that it was temporary. While in theory this may have sounded like a good idea, in practice the council accomplished very little. Two of the council sought to make themselves GM and plotted and schemed. Kirala found out their plans decided to make Nerak the GM of the guild for a while. This was a giant step forward from the council, but the guild was still in shambles compared to its former self. Many plotted to get her and mainly Kirala out of the positions of leadership they held within the guild. None succeeded. During her special assignment to Kirala, Chay was asked to restart the mentors. Knowing where the original program had failed, she started from scratch and created the Vanguards. The first Vanguards chosen were the elite of the guild and best represented what it meant to be a warrior of the old ways. For the first time since Zir's leaving the guild began to find its pride again in the true path of the warrior. When Chay left, as we promised by Kirala, she passed on the position of Head Vanguard to Halbringer. The Vanguard Program was changed by subsequent Heads and grew somewhat watered down in effect. Raekwon was to be the next GM of the guild. He began to get the guild back together. We were once again moving in the proper directions, but due to disagreements with Kirala as to what he was to do with the guild from there, he resigned. Halbringer was the next to step up to the challenge of leading this great guild back to glory. Again, he too met resistance from Kirala and resigned in the wake of utter frustration. Ladyhawk was to be Kirala's new GM. During this era of the warriors, many left. They had lost their faith in the guild, and were quite unhappy with those who led them. Halbringer saw fit to make a stand against the current leadership of the guild. He denounced them, belittled them and ultimately got himself kicked out of the guild. While his intentions were good, his methods were lacking. All he did was find fault, never suggesting what would have been better.However, he did manage to stir up a bloody hornets nest that eventually led to the resignation of both Ladyhawk and Kirala. Others, such as herb, tried to calm the situation by not insulting the parton or gm, but by making them respect him. This made them actually care about how displeased he was with the state of the guild. Shortly before Kirala and ladyhawk resigned, Herb requested to be released from the guild. When they asked him why he did not really answer, but they knew the reason. They both left the guild before he could and there he stays. Imediately after this happened much was uncertain, the only thing we knew for sure was that Tick was to be our new leader. Not a single warrior contested this. Tick managed to unite the guild behind him, and he was able to convince Lord Zir to return to us. He had restored the guild to its former glory, and had begun constucting his Iron First to make sure the Warriors will always remain strong. At the same time Herb assumed command of the vanguards. He developed the basis for what is now the new vanguard system. Due to unforseen circumstances and being asked to hold off on making any major changes right away, Herb was unable to see the new program implemented as Head Vanguard, and he passed the leadership of the vanguards down to Kor. Kor added a few things to the charter and saw it implemented. After Kor, Azeroth was to be the new HV. He revised the charter somewhat creating the charter which is currently in use today. Category:Guilds Category:History Category:Stories